Beggar Outfits Quest/Spoiler
Outfit Required Equipment *50 Minotaur Leathers *30 Heaven Blossoms *20 Brown Pieces of Cloth *10 Bat Wings Method * You can collect all of the items above before you begin the quest. To save time, you are advised to collect the items before you talk to the npc. ** Collect Brown Pieces of Cloth from Ghouls, Barbarians. ** Collect Minotaur Leathers from Minotaurs. ** Collect Bat Wings from Bats, or Mutated Bats. ** Collect Heaven Blossoms from Elves and Elf Scout. * Talk to Hugo in Venore about a new "outfit". * He will become inspired to create a new fashion, but he needs materials. * Give him the items and he will make the new outfit for you. * Come back after he has finished making the outfit (24 hours in real time, not in tibian time), and you will be able to wear it. Transcripts player: hi Hugo: Be greeted, player! player: outfit Hugo: I think I'm having an innovative vision! I feel that people are getting tired of attempting to look wealthy and of displaying their treasures. ... Hugo: A really new and innovative look would be - the 'poor man's look'! I can already see it in front of me... yes... a little ragged... but not too shabby! ... Hugo: I need material right now! Argh - the vision starts to fade... please hurry, can you bring me some stuff? player: yes Hugo: Good! Listen, I need the following material - first, 20 pieces of brown cloth, like the worn and ragged ghoul clothing. ... Hugo: Secondly, 50 pieces of minotaur leather. Third, I need bat wings, maybe 10. And 30 heaven blossoms, the flowers elves cultivate.... Hugo: Have you noted down everything and will help me gather the material? player: yes Hugo: Terrific! What are you waiting for?! Start right away to gather 20 pieces of brown cloth and come back once you have them! ---- player: hi Hugo: Be greeted, player! player: 20 brown pieces of cloth Hugo: Ah! Have you brought 20 pieces of brown cloth? player: yes Hugo: Yes, yes, that's it! Very well, now I need 50 pieces of minotaur leather to continue. player: 50 minotaur leathers Hugo: Were you able to obtain 50 pieces of minotaur leather? player: yes Hugo: Great! This leather will suffice. Now, please, the 10 bat wings. player: 10 bat wings Hugo: Did you get me the 10 bat wings? player: yes Hugo: Hooray! These bat wings are ugly enough. Now the last thing: Please bring me 30 heaven blossoms to neutralise the ghoulish stench. player: 30 heaven blossoms Hugo: Is this the lovely smell of 30 heaven blossoms? player: yes Hugo: This is it! I will immediately start to work on this outfit. Come back in a day or something... then my new creation will be born! player: bye Hugo: Good bye, player. ---- player: hi Hugo: Be greeted, player! player: outfit Hugo: Eureka! Alas, the poor man's outfit is finished, but... to be honest... it turned out much less appealing than I expected. However,you can have it if you want, okay? player: yes Hugo: Here you go. Maybe you enjoy if after all. Beard (male), Dress (female) Required Equipment * 100 Ape Fur * 20,000 gp Method * To save time, it is a good idea to collect the items above before you begin the quest. Collect Ape Furs from Apes and make sure you have 20K gp. * Visit Simon the Beggar south of Fibula (here), say "hi" and ask him about his "outfit". He will tell you he can make a magic potion to make your beard grow, but it will cost you 100 ape furs and 20,000 gp. * Give him the 100 ape furs and 20,000 gp. * Return to Simon and say "Hi" followed by "Addon". He will sprinkle the magic potion on you. * Wait at least 120 real hours for the potion to "take effect". 120 real hours is equal to 5 real days. (Note, for Female players : You will receive the gypsy dress immediately) * Return to Simon the Beggar and mention the "addon". He will tell you how wonderful your beard looks, and you will be able to select the addon. ---- Male Transcripts player: Hi Simon the Beggar: Hello player. I am a poor man. Please help me. player: Outfit Simon the Beggar: Haha, that beard is - well, not fake, but there's a trick behind it. I noticed people tend to be more generous towards a poor gramps. Want to know my trick? player: Yes Simon the Beggar: I can mix a secret potion which will increase your facial hair growth enormeously. I call it 'Instabeard'. However, it requires certain ingredients. ... Simon the Beggar: For the small fee of 20000 gold pieces I will help you mix this potion. Just bring me 100 pieces of ape fur, which are necessary to create this potion. ... Simon the Beggar: Do we have a deal? player: Yes Simon the Beggar: Great! Come back to me once you have the 100 pieces of ape fur and I'll do my part of the deal. player: Bye Simon the Beggar: Have a nice day. ---- player: Hi Simon the Beggar: Hello player. I am a poor man. Please help me. player: 100 ape fur Simon the Beggar: Have you brought me the 100 pieces of ape fur and 20000 gold pieces? player: Yes Simon the Beggar: Ahh! Very good. I will start mixing the potion immediately. Come back later. Bye bye. ---- player: Hi Simon the Beggar: Hello player. I am a poor man. Please help me. player: Beard Simon the Beggar: Hmm, I'm not done yet with your potion. But here, let me sprinkle a few drops of my own potion on your face... there you go. Now you just have to wait. player: Hi Simon the Beggar: Hello player. I am a poor man. Please help me. player: Beard Simon the Beggar: Hmm, hmmm, I think you already have a little more hair than the last time I saw you. Just be patient and don't shave. I'm gonna check the progress for you. ---- player: Hi Simon the Beggar: Hello player. I am a poor man. Please help me. player: Addon Simon the Beggar: Aha! I can see it! Now that you've waited patiently without shaving, your beard is perfect! All thanks to my, err, potion. Yes. Goodbye! ---- Female Transcripts player: Hi Simon the Beggar: Hello player. I am a poor man. Please help me. player: Beard Simon the Beggar: Haha, that beard is - well, not fake, but there's a trick behind it. I noticed people tend to be more generous towards a poor gramps. Want to know my trick? player: Yes Simon the Beggar: I can mix a secret potion which increases facial hair growth enormeously. I call it 'Instabeard'. However, I fear it works only for men. ... Simon the Beggar: Even if it worked on girls, I'd rather not be responsible for you ruining your pretty face. I have an idea though. If you help me brew one of these potions, I sell something nice to you. ... Simon the Beggar: I still have a pretty gypsy dress and a pearl necklace somewhere, which you could wear instead of this ragged skirt. For the small fee of 20000 gold pieces, it'd be yours. ... Simon the Beggar: You only have to bring me 100 pieces of ape fur, so I can brew the potion. Do we have a deal? player: Yes Simon the Beggar: Great! Come back to me once you have the 100 pieces of ape fur and I'll do my part of the deal. player: Bye Simon the Beggar: Have a nice day. ---- player: Hi Simon the Beggar: Hello player. I am a poor man. Please help me. player: 100 Ape Fur Simon the Beggar: Have you brought me the 100 pieces of ape fur and 20000 gold pieces? player: Yes Simon the Beggar: Ahh! Very good. I will start mixing the potion immediately and sell it to some poor foo- eh, man. Goodbye. ---- player: Hi Simon the Beggar: Hello player. I am a poor man. Please help me. player: Gypsy Dress Simon the Beggar: Oh, I'm sorry... I almost forgot! Okay, okay... here is your promised dress. I'm sure it will look so much better on you than on me- I mean, my, err, sister. Staff Required Equipment * Simon the Beggar's Favorite Staff Method * You must complete the "beard" addon before you can get the staff addon * Talk to Simon the Beggar south of Fibula * First say "addon" or "beard", then ask him about his "staff" * He will tell you that you cannot have his staff, but that he will give you this staff if you retrieve his lost "favorite staff" * Go to the Hero Cave north of Edron and follow path to the main hunting level where Demons can be accessed: Go south just a little way from the hole on this level and go into the room on your right. (Room on left is to Triple UH Rune Quest.) Down the stairs two levels is the final room where you can retrieve his lost staff. There are Monks, Stone Golems, and Priestesses in these rooms. (In the final room you can also retrieve a bag with 5 Strong Mana Potions from a chest.) * Return the staff to Simon, and he will give you his current staff as an addon for you. Transcripts player: Hi Simon the Beggar: Hello player. I am a poor man. Please help me. player: Addon Simon the Beggar: No, no. Our deal is finished, no complaining now, I don't have time all day. And no, you can't have my staff. player: Staff Simon the Beggar: I said, no! Or well - I have a suggestion to make. Will you listen? player: Yes Simon the Beggar: When I was wandering around in Tibia, I lost my favourite staff somewhere in the northern ruins in Edron. ... Simon the Beggar: Uh, don't ask me what I was doing there... sort of a pilgrimage. Well anyway, if you could bring that staff back to me, I promise I'll give you my current one. ... Simon the Beggar: What do you say? player: Yes Simon the Beggar: Good! Come back to me once you have retrieved my staff. Good luck. ---- player: Hi Simon the Beggar: Hello player. I am a poor man. Please help me. player: Staff Simon the Beggar: Did you bring my favourite staff?? player: Yes Simon the Beggar: Yes!! That's it! I'm so glad! Here, you can have my other one. Thanks!